


One Night to Dream

by Jahaliel



Series: Mercy's Tears are a Healing Balm [1]
Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice
Genre: Ashina Castle Boss, Drinking, F/M, Genichiro - Freeform, Lord Kuro, almost-getting-together, also sake, and Isshin are also mentioned, i tried but it's hard sometimes to capture their voices right, i would like some sake XD, listen i just want them to be happy, maybe a little ooc?, mostly fluffy, nudity (but not sexy), spoilers up to mid-game, the small moments between the action
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 03:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18357584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jahaliel/pseuds/Jahaliel
Summary: this one is dedicated to elle who left such lovely comments on my other pieces, i really appreciated them.Emma and Wolf and the shape of what might be(the almost-getting-together-fic)





	One Night to Dream

The fight with Genichiro had been long and arduous, especially once he pulled out the lightning of his mentor, Tomoe. As Wolf dodged yet another strike he was grateful beyond measure for the Dragon's bloodline gift that his lord had chosen to share with him. Eventually though, Genichiro was defeated, though not dead as he had used the growing storm to vanish from the rooftop where they had locked blades.

Wolf drank the last of his medicinal waters - the gourd would replenish itself again soon enough, and the healing provided meant that he was not a staggering mess when the Lady Emma walked out of the door towards him.  
"Lord Kuro is downstairs, and waiting for you" her voice was warm, "Go see him, Wolf."  
The shinobi needed no encouragement and being reunited with his young master filled Wolf's heart with relief, even as their conversation began to test his oath, given to the man who'd raised him, even as he agreed to assist Lord Kuro with his plan to sever the dragon's heritage he could feel the ache in his bones, but his master's will was absolute and so they would remain in Ashina for now.

Wolf then sought out Isshin, who apparently was the Tengu rat-hunter he had met earlier. The older man was pleased to see Sekiro, as he called him, all in one piece and through a conversation (sweetened by the gift of sake Wolf had brought) revealed several useful pieces of information regarding Lord Kuro's desire to see immortality ended. As Wolf headed out to return to his lord with the gifted knowledge he quite literally bumped into Lady Emma.

"Sorry," he murmured, steadying her - surprised a little by the fact she had chosen to run the rooftops to Isshin's rooms rather than walking through the castle.  
"It's fine," she smiled at him, "after you've spoken with Kuro will you please meet me at the other watchtower?"  
The request seemed odd to Wolf, but he had no reason to say no, and so nodded his acquiescence.

When he arrived at the watchtower Emma wasn't present, the fading light showed him a low table with seating mats in a room decorated with elegant screen paintings. He sat himself down by the table, his back to the wall with a clear line of sight of both doorways into the room. Taking the Dragonspring sake he had found from his pack, which he had reclaimed from its hiding place after the fight with Genichiro, Wolf poured two cups and settled in to wait.

He was performing a waking meditation when Emma arrived, the moon had risen and cast the surroundings in silvery light. She watched the shinobi for a moment, enjoying the way the moonlight highlighted his features. As she watched his attention focussed on her and he tensed, but did not draw his sword. The seconds drew out as the silence grew. "I brought sake," he said abruptly, wanting suddenly to break the strange moment that had grown around them.  
"So I see, thank you Wolf" Emma lit a small lamp and set it down on the table, before sitting opposite to Wolf and picking up a cup. He picked up the other, they saluted in unison and drank.

"Ooooh, that's dragonspring sake isn't it? I haven't had this for the longest time. It's so nice." Emma said, refilling her cup  
"Yes. It is." Wolf replied, his lips pulling into a pleased half-smile.  
They talked for a while as they drank, touching on various topics but then Emma surprised him  
"As nice as this is, you should take off your clothes."  
"Lady Emma? I think you've rather had too much sake."  
"Hardly!" Emma was indignant " Wolf I am a doctor - I have told you that my lord wished for me to assist you and less than three hours ago you were fighting for your life against a terrifying enemy. Let me check how you are healing."  
"I'm fine," Wolf tried to soothe her as best he could "I had pellets and your most wonderful medicinal gourd."  
"Flattery will get you nowhere shinobi." then, more quietly, "Please... let me do this?"

Wolf sighed, the vulnerability in Emma's voice getting to him enough that he stood and began shucking his clothing efficiently. Once he was done and seated again Emma came around to where he was and began checking him over with gentle calloused hands.  
"Is anything aching? Your left arm?"  
"Not beyond usual - it's strange, I thought it would be hard to get used to this," he flexes the prosthetic fingers "but it feels strangely natural."  
"Good, I'm glad that it's working out - and also pleased that you've taken to it so well"  
"Did you help the sculptor with this?"  
"Yes, that kind of operation requires several hands and I'd actually done this kind of thing before after a battle. Though this prosthetic is more advanced."

Emma finished her inspection, "you look to be healing well,"  
Wolf took this as a cue to stand and begin putting his clothes back on with the same calm efficiency that he had removed them   
"Tomorrow,"   
He paused in the act of settling his sword at his side, "Lady Emma?"  
"Just Emma is fine, please. I know you will do whatever is needed to aid Lord Kuro in his quest but you can start that tomorrow"   
"Emma, to stay is to waste moonlight," he tries for a light tone - her worry is sweet if unnecessary. "I am used to sleeping rough wherever I find myself."

Emma walks over to him and holds out both her hands until Wolf takes them. He spares a moment to appreciate that she does not flinch at the touch of the prosthetic.  
"One night of rest on a comfortable bed will not harm you," she tells him firmly and something trembles unsaid beneath her words - yielding to it, and to the gentle pressure of her hands Wolf gives in,  
"For tonight then."  
Her smile lights her eyes and is a glorious sight. For just a moment Wolf thinks about kissing her, about taking Lord Kuro, the sculptor and Isshin and running as far from Ashina as they could get, to make a life and family far from the stench of war that drowned the sweetness of the fountainhead.

But his first loyalty is to his Lord, and his Lord is set on this path - so he will not run. He is selfish enough to press a kiss to Emma's cheek as she draws him away from the doorway and foolish enough to hope that once all this is done, that they would have the chance to make one night, many.

**Author's Note:**

> (in the morning Emma makes him promise to visit at least once a week and so the stage is set.)  
> (maybe i'll write the waking up and so on soon, if i have the time for it)  
> (hope you enjoyed the read)


End file.
